Volksversammlung
Summary The Volksversammlung is the official name of the Samsonite Parliament, and the official governing body of the Kingdom of the Samsonites. Originally, the Volksversammlung was the second and lesser body of the bicameral parliamentary system that existed in Samsonia until 1732, when disgruntled veterans and merchants staged a revolution to abolish the Treaty of Karolingburg, which gave Samsonite nobility several privileges, including their own legislature in the Assembly. After the revolution of 1732, the Herrenversammlung was abolished, and the Volksversammlung took total control of Parliamentary functions, subject only to the Kaiser. Structure Staatsmänner The Staatsmänner (lit. "Statesmen") are representatives of the 8 Imperial States. These individuals serve to streamline debates, representing issues affecting their states as a whole. The 8 Statesmen also hold veto power over war declarations and over the entry of diplomatic treaties with foreign nations. The Statesmen also vote on international issues and oversee the management of new bureaus and departments, as well as the Samsonite Military. Statesmen are elected from the representatives of the various provinces within their state, by the citizens of that state. When a Provinzler becomes the Staatsmann, his previous office is vacated, and a new Provinzler is also elected for that province. Provinzlers The Provinzlers (lit. "Provincials") form the bulk of the assembly, representing all of the provinces of the Kingdom of the Samsonites, and are elected by the citizens of their province every 2 years. Provinzler's are limited to 10 terms, for a total of 20 years, before being forced to resign. Provinzlers act as governors of their province and represent that province in State assemblies, as well as the Volksversammlung, where they vote on all national issues. No-Confidence Vote The Provinzlers of any particular state can remove their Staatsmann from office if they find that his leadership is inadequate, or if they deem him unfit for the position, by use of a "No-Confidence" Vote. A No-Confidence Vote is declared at the Volksversammlung, at which point all votes on international issues are suspended until the No-Confidence Vote is tallied. If at least 55% of the votes are in favour of the Staatsmann's removal, the motion will carry and the Staatsmann will be removed, and a snap election held in that state. Powers The Volksversammlung is guaranteed the right to: * Create legislation on all matters of state, within the confines of the Samsonite Bill of Rights * Create additions to the Bill of Rights * Veto Diplomatic actions undertaken by the Kaiser * Manage the National Tax rate * Create and dissolve new Bureaus and Departments * Assume command of the Samsonite Armed Forces in times of War It is forbidden from: * Violating the Samsonite Bill of Rights, or altering it in such a way that any rights included within it would be retracted. * Taking Diplomatic Action on behalf of the subordinate States of the Nation, or the Nation itself, except in cases of a Diplomatic Veto. * Establishing a Tax Rate greater than 45% * Establishing taxes on individual goods. * Establishing a tax on Utilities or Religious institutions. * Raising its rate of pay beyond the Median national income. * Seizing private Property without equivalent compensation for the property owner. ** Schultz vs. Pfilstein ruled that an individual has a right to reject monetary compensation in favour of alternative repayments, such as land grants. * Extending their Term Limits Category:Samsonian History